In the Light
by Suiri Sakka
Summary: On a mission gone wrong, Lucy sacrifices herself to protect her friends. Scattered into the universe as a result, the Lucy they all new was gone forever. Two years later Loke shows up with a surprise that shocks the whole guild: a girl who found his key but isn't a celestial spirit mage, but has the same smell as Lucy. Who is she and what is going to happen to them all now?


I had this idea and couldn't help but write it down and see where it goes. Enjoy :)

* * *

I knew we shouldn't have taken this mission. Sure we were the strongest team, but even all of us weren't enough for this. We were strong, but we weren't prepared for this. The request said nothing about this.

I looked around to my bruised and bloody teammates. Natsu who still had the fire in his eyes to keep fighting, Gray who put his hands into formation to give this fight his all despite the huge gash he had, Erza who had re-quipped into her Benizakura armor, and little Wendy who was panting but still stood strong using her support magic to help us all out.

I knew the strength of each and everyone of them, but I had this feeling in my gut that we wouldn't make it out of this if we continued. I panted bent over, hands on my knees, as I felt the tole of calling multiple spirits at once take on my magic supply.

I remember reading about a celestial spell that could possible save us, but it called for the greatest sacrifice anyone could ever give. I looked at each and every one of my friends. They were so much more than that, they were my true family.

I took in a deep breath, I could do this. I would do this for them, it would be my way of thanking them for all that they had done for me over the years. It was finally my time to save them, returning the favor for they had all saved me so many times before.

I began my march towards the front of them all. My hands outstretched wide, they didn't know what I was doing, but it was better this way. If they knew what I had planned, they would never allow me to carry out my plan. I summoned the remaining magical power I had left.

I glared at the enemy in front of us. He was wrapped in shadows, his evil eyes never leaving my face.

"What do you have planned little Fairy?" He laughed in that horrible voice of his.

Fairy Tail never took a life, but I had to take his. He was too evil for this world and I knew that by killing him my body would be ripped apart. That was the price I was paying.

I closed my eyes going over the spell in my mind to make sure I had it right. I opened my eyes and began chanting:

_Open the starry heavens that guide our fates,_

_I the master of the stars command your will._

_Change the fates and change the path,_

_I sacrifice my fate for this endeavor._

_Let the light shine and wipe away the dark,_

_in the darkest of night let my light break free._

The whole cave burst into the warmest light I have ever seen. It reminded me of Fairy Law, I knew that Team Natsu would be safe.

The horror on the enemy's face was apparent as he realized what I was doing.

As the spell hit him, he was swallowed by my light and vanished.

I collapsed onto the ground, looking down at my hands I realized that they were transparent.

"LUCY!" My team yelled as they rushed towards me.

"You were great Luce!" Natsu cheered.

"You saved us." Erza smiled as she reached down to lift me off the ground. She looked in horror as her hand just passed through me.

"Lucy?" Gray asked realizing that I was slowly disappearing.

I smiled sadly at them all, "I just wanted to save you all. I love you guys." I cried.

Natsu just stared at me in absolute shock. "Wh-what's happening to you Luce?"

I grabbed my side at a sudden tug that was pulling me away from my loved ones. "I did what I had to do." I replied. "It looks like my times up."

Natsu cried out, "What do you mean your time is up?"

"I used my life force to end him forever. I don't regret it at all." I told him as another strong tug pulled at me.

"You can't die!" Erza yelled and she started to cry. "You're supposed to live on with yor friends."

I knew this hit close to home for Erza after she had almost sacrificed herself while at the Tower of Heaven.

"You do Erza, you do when you want them to survive." I smiled up at her.

Gray turned to Wendy, "Can't you heal her?"

Wendy looked at me crying with her arms outstretched towards me, "I'm trying, but I'm not picking up any life force from her." She hiccuped.

There was a sudden burst of light and I knew my time was up.

"Everyone, I love you all! I'm sorry that we can't go on more adventures, but I want you all to know that being at Fairy Tail was the best part of my life."

And with that, what was left of me exploded into the light like a dying star.

* * *

Well that's it so far! Let me know what you think in the review box. I hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
